Cells collected from a cell culture or a uterine cervix aggregate to form a cell mass composed of multiple cells. Therefore, when the cells are used for microscopic observation (for example, cytological diagnosis) or measured using a flow cytometer, it is necessary to carry out a dispersion treatment of the cell mass as a pretreatment.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method using a proteolytic enzyme such as trypsin as a method for dispersing a cell mass. However, for example, when a cell mass contained in a medium is dispersed using a proteolytic enzyme, a protein contained in the medium is preferentially degraded. Consequently, the cell dispersion effect is insufficient. In addition, when a cell mass stored in an alcohol solution (fixed) is dispersed using a proteolytic enzyme, the cell dispersion effect is also insufficient.
On the other hand, when a cell mass contained in a phosphate buffered saline (PBS) is dispersed using a proteolytic enzyme, the proteolytic enzyme can disperse the cell mass. However, in a prolonged reaction, the proteolytic enzyme sometimes lyses a cell membrane. In addition, when a cell mass containing a mucus-attached cell such as a cervical cell is dispersed, a proteolytic enzyme preferentially degrades the mucus. Consequently, the cell dispersion effect is insufficient.
There is thus a possibility that a cell which is not dispersed sufficiently or a damaged cell affects microscopic observation (for example, cytological diagnosis) or measurement by flow cytometry.